Photoelectric measuring systems are used particularly with processing machines for measuring the relative position of a tool with respect to a workpiece to be processed. They are also used with coordinate-measuring machines for determining the position and dimensions of test objects.
German Patent Publication DE 40 06 789 A1 discloses a measuring system having a scanning grating applied directly to the light-sensitive surface of a semiconductor substrate. The scanning grating can be either printed or glued directly on the flat light-receiving surface of the semiconductor substrate. Such a structure simplifies the process of manufacturing the measuring system. A similar device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,588 hereby incorporated by reference.
German Patent Publication DE 32 09 043 A1 discloses an incremental measuring system having a scanning grating in the form of a semiconductor substrate in which active light-sensitive strips, spaced apart from each other in the measuring direction, are embodied as receiver elements. The embodiment of a scanning grating in the form of light sensitive strips is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,588 and British Patent 1,311,275.
It is also known to use a flat light-emitting semiconductor light source having a grating formed by light-shielding strips which are spaced apart from each other applied to the light-emitting surface of the semiconductor for illuminating an incremental scale. Such a measuring system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,355, which is hereby incorporated by reference.